


Pillars of Forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [28]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Friendship, Canon-Typical Violence, Kayfabe Compliant, Like, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Swearing, Underage Drinking, also, background Excalibur/Super Dragon, but if you squint and look at it sideways, cruel!Kevin, grumpy!Kevin, it's there, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, really in the background, so business as usual then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: bby!Steen could be convinced to enjoy parties.
Maybe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> SO, this takes place RIGHT before Imbibing Forever and leads directly into it. So I guess this is just some back story. I'm really getting my character development going lately though. And it's getting to the point where multiple people get development in one fic, instead of just one character progressing at a time. That's good I suppose.
> 
> More drunken shenanigans await! Also, lots more boring-ish character development, if you didn't pick that up already. While we are at it, this sorta touches on college-age kids and their party-culture. So, if those themes are too much for you, do not read on. Poor decision making, drug mentions and copious amounts of alcohol lurk in these waters.

Drinking pilfered water while surrounded by trashed borderline alcoholics is probably ill-advised, if not outright idiotic.

Entertaining though.

(not like whoever owns this dump will notice)

- _don't think anyone here would notice **anything** right now_ -

Kevin sidesteps a group of people doing something that might charitably be called dancing, giving them a wide berth and heading down a hallway. He’s half tempted to go find the stereo being used to pump the obnoxiously loud music into the house and put a fist through it’s speakers, but thinks better of it.

Instead, he takes a hard left, ignoring at least three slurred offers of some kind of suspicious smelling punch and one jumbled, muttered request for something that was either a dance or a lobotomy. Kevin is unclear which so he just shoves his way through another crowded doorway and barges into what appears to be an empty-ish bedroom.

- _emphasis on the **ish**_ -

(oh goddamnit)

Backing back out of the _very much_ occupied room, Kevin rolls his eyes as it’s inhabitants don’t even seem to notice his presence. The shadowy figures seem much more interested in sloppily mouthing at each others face and whispering drunken words that are too soft for Kevin to hear.

(that is ill-advised)

- _ah, yes, expert advice from the king of **good decision** making_ -

(hey)

- _really, you should open your own advice column. you could call it ‘Steen’s helpful guide to population control'_ -

(suck a dick)

- _well, there’s plenty to choose from here, so_ -

Kevin pauses once out in the hallway, hand still on the doorknob, chewing his lip and contemplating his surroundings.

(fuck it)

Turning back, he cracks open the door, ignoring the startled shouts and tosses the half empty water bottle through the crack in the door. The outraged sputtering that earns him makes a smile curl across his face as he spins on his heel, not bothering to close the door and ripping the sock off the **inside** ( ** _idiots_** ) doorknob as he goes.

- _bit unnecessary, no?_ -

(nope)

- _you are a cock-blocking asshole_ -

(pretty sure that was two chicks)

- _ovary-blocking asshole then_ -

(meh. they'll live. I didn't want to walk all the way back to the kitchen to find a trash can)

- _sure_ -

(fuck you)

- _jealous?_ -

“Hey man! There’s coke in the second floor bathroom! Just go on up and par- parta- have some!”

Kevin rears back a bit and wrinkles his nose. The intoxicated guy in front of him sways on his feet, giggling at nothing and continues to drunkenly whisper-shout things at the wall to Kevin’s left. His eyes are unfocused and he looks about three milliseconds away from passing out.

(these fuckers are a mess)

- _kinda funny though_ -

“A bit.” Kevin concedes, flexing his fingers as the guy stumbles closer, reaching out a flailing arm and brushing up against Kevin as he does so. Kevin recoils and starts to back away, rethinking the action and instead reaching out toward the idiot.

Placing a firm palm against the guys chest, Kevin gives the dumb ass a firm shove, sending him ass over teakettle into a swath of other drunken house guests.

The guy lets out a muted squawk as he crashes into the group, the reaction of everyone involved delayed as hell because of the alcohol.

After a long moment, someone lets out a shout, from the stairway. Kevin turns, to see some random girl flying at him, fists windmilling and beer-muted anger etched on her face.

Kevin watches her comically wobbly approach, waiting patiently. When she finally gets just a foot or tow away, he moves, ducking behind the doorway to the kitchen as she careens into the still confused crowd, who have yet to pick themselves up.

Kevin wonders briefly if that will be the end of it, but she can’t seem to stop her momentum and lands a fist into someone else’s stomach. The shadowy figure goes down to the floor and the lady yells something before diving onto someone else.

Kevin cocks his head and leans up against the doorway, watching in fascination as the group of previously happy party go-ers devolves into a screaming mass of flailing limbs.

(wow)

- _impressive_ -

(all I _did_ was-)

- _these people are so easily malleable_ -

(huh)

“Man, I should have fucking guessed."

Kevin turns, eyebrow raised. He meets Excalibur’s accusing stare with as much indifference as he can dredge up.

“Problem?"

Ex shakes his head, eyeing the angry mob before looking back to Kevin, an infinitely unimpressed look on his face.

“Not really. What the hell happened? Or do I even want to know?"

Kevin inhales roughly, ignoring the harsh taste of smoke on the back of his tongue and the musky smell of old beer in his sinuses.

“Some asshole put his hands on me. Then his girlfriend or something got pissed off at me. Her aim was shitty." Kevin explains shortly, finishing by waving a hand at the clumsy, semi-fight going on.

Excalibur blinks, looking from Kevin to the spectacle and back again.

“Riiiight." Ex cocks his head, seeming to lose interest in the brawl and focusing a curious gaze on Kevin.

“You do realize Sami’s around here somewhere, right?" Ex points out, looking right through Kevin for a heartbeat.

Kevin stiffens, eyeing the mob carefully before shaking it off and shooting Ex and irritated look.

“The **fuck** do I care where-"

Ex rolls his eyes dramatically.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. Seriously though, do you honestly think that starting random brawls in a dark ass house -that, I should point out, belongs to someone we don’t even technically know- while your little tag along is wandering around by _himself_ is-"

“He’s in the living room." Kevin barks, crossing his arms and pressing himself to the door frame, wetting his suddenly dry lips against the pangs ringing through his chest.

Excalibur chokes on something that might be a laugh, leaning around the doorway and peering down the hallway.

“Is that an **order** , or am I just supposed to infer-"

Kevin reaches out, grasping a handful of Ex’s t-shirt, pulling him out from the doorway entirely and tossing him out into the hall.

Ex makes a vaguely distressed sound in the back of his throat.

“Aw, come on, there’s crazy mobs, that **_you_ ** started, roaming these halls. Can you not-"

“Then you can go hide in the living room with Sami." Kevin snaps, releasing Ex’s shirt and giving him a pointed shove.

Ex straightens up and whirls around, giving Kevin a dry look before letting out a put upon sigh.

“Fine fine. I fucking love babysitting duty. Piece of shit..."

Ex continues his grumbling as he slinks down the hall. Kevin tunes it out and goes back to observing the fight for another minute before the nervous energy gets to be - ** _too much-_**

Kevin gives the sloppy chaos one last glance, the carved doorjamb digging into his shoulder, before he heaves a sigh and pries himself away from the door frame.

Moving back into the next room, he strains his ears against the deafening cacophony around him. Giving up after a minute-

(can’t even hear myself _think_ )

- _do you really **want** to?_ -

(the **hell** is that supposed to _**mean**_?)

-Kevin drops down on the pleather stools lining the kitchen isle. Reaching into a cooler haphazardly setting on the counter, he grabs another water bottle, carefully examining it before popping the seal.

(the fuck do they even _have_ water bottles just sitting out? Nobody came fucking **here** of all places for **_water_** )

- _ **you're** here, genius_ -

(only _because_ -)

- _of **course**_ -

Kevin contemplates his surroundings, inhaling through the unpleasant smells as he lounges on the uncomfortable stool.

The din in the kitchen is more muted, but still too loud to hear much more than white noise. Kevin strains to hear the fighting from the other room, but it all blends together into an erratic, frantic bass.

Not that that stops everyone around him from trying to drunkenly converse with each other.

Which only adds to the incomprehensible cacophony.

(dumb asses)

- _maybe they just want to have **meaningful discussions**_ -

(right. because this is a **great** time for that)

- _ **great time** for a **lot** of **things**_ -

(more **_interesting_ ** things than jabbering in lush)

- ** _like what?_** -

“Have you seen Sami?”

Kevin closes his eyes and rolls his shoulders, contemplating all the ways he hates the bullshit that hounds him every minute of the day.

- _drama queen_ -

( _fuck_ **this _shit_** )

“Go away, Beef.” Kevin bites out, the growl in his voice getting swallowed up in the white noise permeating the air.

“Come on, don’t be like that! I need-”

Kevin slams the water bottle down on the counter and swivels the stool around to glare at Beef.

“I don’t give a shit what you need. I’m not under any obligation to be your personal gps, so why don’t you go fuck yourself-”

Beef rolls his eyes, shifting from one foot to the other and glancing around nervously, eyes darting form one side of the kitchen to the other like he’s searching for something.

“Listen, you don’t _understand_ , I have to **find** him and-”

Kevin squints at Beef, watching him wilt and stammer under the inspection.

“Who the _hell_ are you running **away** from? And how is **_Sami_ ** going to help you with that?”

Beef fidgets, seemingly unable to look directly at Kevin, “Uh, that’s **_not_** -”

Kevin feels a searing heat start bubbling up in his chest. The words seem to tumble out of his mouth of their own accord, pushed through his clenched jaw by the inferno choking the life out of him.

“The _fuck_ did you **do**?” Kevin snarls, pressing a palm into the counter and levering himself up.

Beef takes a step back, eyes darting form Kevin to the doorway.

“No, hold _on_. You’ve got the wrong idea. I’m not going to **hurt** Sami, or use him as a **_decoy_ ** or-”

**_“_ _What?_ _”_ **

Beef blinks and goes pale.

“Okay, _shit_. **Wait** -”

( **snap him in half** )

- _it might be worth **listening**_ -

( ** _fuck you_** )

“Come on Kevin, I’m not gonna-”

Beef’s stammering is cut off when a chair crashes haphazardly into the counter between them. Kevin blinks, looking over at the doorway, eyebrow raised.

Some guy is standing there, looking pissed, staring a hole through something. Kevin follows his line of sight and feels vindication when he realizes the guy is glaring at Beef.

Beef slinks back a few steps, looking like the chicken shit coward that he is.

(why the fuck was Beef gonna let this asshole _anywhere_ near Sami?)

- _okay, **forget** about **listening** to his **excuses**_ -

“You are a piece of shit. This asshole can annihilate you for all I care.”

Beef stumbles back a few more steps, shooting Kevin a desperate look.

“Wait-”

Kevin hefts the chair up, contemplating it for a split second before looking over at the pissed off guy. The guy squints at him suspiciously, but Kevin just shrugs and tosses him the chair, indicating Beef with a flourish.

“Have at him.”

Beef turns and bolts out of the room like his ass is on fire, the chair wielding maniac following right behind him, screaming unintelligible insults as he goes.

(the fuck even was **that** )

- _stupid as shit is what it was_ -

“Alright, was that entirely necessary?”

“Yes.”

“Bit over protective, don’t you think?”

Kevin eases himself back down onto the stool, picking the water bottle back up and spinning it around in his hands.

“Ex is with Sami.” Kevin says simply, not needing to look up to know that Dragon stiffens at the words.

“Sami's in the living room still?”

“Yeah.”

Dragon’s eyes dart over to the doorway, squinting into the smoggy darkness, as if he would actually be able to see them from here.

“Okay. Fair enough.” Dragon says with a grunt and a dismissive hand wave, inhaling with a harsh sound as he pushes himself away form the sink he’d been leaning up against.

“Since you're so busy endlessly circling around the _one room_ you actually **want** to be in, I guess I’m elected?”

Kevin taps the water bottle against the counter steadily, watching the liquid swirl around and biting down on all sorts of retorts.

(goddamn him-)

- _not safe_ -

(shit, _wait_ -)

- _not **safe**_ -

(fuck, **hold on** -)

- _ **not safe**_ -

“Why the **_fuck_ ** are you still **_standing_ ** here?”

Dragon pulls his eyes away from the doorway to flash Kevin an infuriating smile.

“On my way. Don’t cause **too** much chaos.”

“Fuck you.” Kevin grumbles weakly, watching little trails of water seep through the battered cracks now adorning the bottom of the bottle. Dragon brushes past him and heads into the living room, his footsteps quickly swallowed up by the pounding bass.

Kevin closes his eyes and _swears_ he can **almost** hear two voices calling out to Dragon in greeting.

(fuck)

Kevin unclasps his fingers and lets the water bottle roll to the floor. Pushing himself up into a standing position, he turns, almost immediately smacking straight into two giggling, drunk kids.

“Watch where you’re fucking going!” He snaps, rearing back and shooting them a glare.

“Oops!” the guy chokes out. Kevin squints at him and contemplates his way-too-young-looking-to-be-here face, before deciding to let it go.

(not my problem)

“Good! Another set of hands!” the girl says, unloading a bowl of chips and a big bag of something in Kevin’s arms. Before he can question her, she grabs the guys arm and drags him off toward the front hallway, presumably to go unload the shit that they’re carrying.

“Just take that too the patio!” she calls over her shoulder, before disappearing into the darkness.

Kevin blinks down at the crap in his hands, making a face at the bag that he is way too smart to open. Shrugging, he turns and heads toward the back, dropping the bag on the floor in the hallway just outside the door.

After eyeing the chips carefully, he takes a handful, crunching his way around the house, pausing every now and then when he passes a doorway to listen for-

- _the light_ -

(shut **up** )

Kevin comes to an abrupt stop at the end of a hall, reaching out and slamming the living room door shut in the face of a very angry looking woman.

She turns, anger radiating off of her like boiling lava. Kevin swears he can feel the steam burning his skin. She glares heatedly at him, taking a step forward and putting a hand on the door. He doesn’t move, tightening his grip on the doorknob.

“Where the fuck are you going?” he bites out, feeling his hackles rise at the very clear aggression all over her face.

Kevin expects her to launch into a belligerent drunken rant, only noticing belatedly that her eyes are clear but for the fury.

“I’m looking for my kids. Boy and a girl, sixteen, stole a bunch of junk food from a convenience store, _dead as hell_ when I get my **hands** around their little pissant necks-”

Kevin releases his hold on the door and it swings open wildly as he steps back, pointing into the room.

“Through there. Last time I saw them they were headed toward the front of the house.” he says, ratting the little bastards out without remorse.

She squints at him suspiciously for a moment and he meets her gaze wordlessly. Kevin doesn’t know what she sees, but apparently it’s enough, because she gives him a curt nod before stalking through the living room, shoving people out of her way and calling what he assumes is her kids names at the top of her lungs.

- _well, they're **fucked**_ -

(not my problem)

“I brought your dumb asses into this fucking world and I swear to god, I will take you out!"

Kevin continues his stroll down the hallway, chewing thoughtfully and wondering what other surprises await him around the next bend in the crazy ass house.

“Fuck, I might actually start to like these dumb ass parties, if this shit keeps happening.”

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be so endeared by my own fic. But they are so fucking cute, even when they're being awful to each other and everyone around them. Tiny, adorable, horrible babies.
> 
> Although, they are a lot less horrible in this one than it appears. Kevin sees everything through a lens of his own awful-ness. Meaning he just kind of assumes that everyone is a terrible, terrible, moral-discarding jackass like him. Except Sami. He is well aware that Sami is the light of all that is good in this world (that's not true either, but try convincing Kevin that it's wrong)
> 
> I would babble more in these notes but I have metric fuckton of stuff to do today.
> 
> Enjoy and have a good week <3


End file.
